


Lost in Translation

by Dessa



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Mando'a, Phoenix Nest Discord, Sibling Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessa/pseuds/Dessa
Summary: Sabine is ready to kill Ezra for what he said.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Sabine Wren & Tristan Wren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Lost in Translation

An unnatural scream echoed through the Wren compound, reaching the ears of Kanan Jarrus, as he sat with the Countess, Ursa Wren, and her husband Alrich. Before he could comment that it sounded like his Padawan, however, a guttural yell followed it. A yell that sounded like his other young crewmate, and the daughter of those he sat with.

“I...” Kanan stammered. “I think I had better go find out what's going on. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Sabine was trying to kill Ezra.”

A moment later, Ezra burst into the Hall, scrambling to Kanan and trying to put the Jedi between him and the angry Mandalorian. Who _did_ have murder all over her face.

“EZRA BRIDGER!” Sabine yelled, trying to get to him, but he was keeping Kanan firmly between them.

“I said I was sorry!” Ezra cried, just wanting this all to go away.

“Sabine!” Ursa snapped, and Sabine finally realized that her parents were there. Sabine instantly fell into line, though she was keeping an eye on Ezra out of the corner of her eye. “What is all of this about? We could hear the two of you from across the compound.”

“Ezra has insulted me and my honor!” Sabine insisted, justifying her apparent attempt on his life.

“I didn't mean to! I was trying to compliment you!” the boy defended himself.

“And how did he insult you?” Ursa asked, leveling a stare at the boy herself.

“He called me...” The last word was mumbled, and no one could understand it.

“Sabine...” her mother warned.

“He called me copikla.” All three adult heads were now swiveled in Ezra's direction, though it was harder for Kanan, as the boy was trying to hide behind him even more now.

Alrich stood, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. “Now, let's all calm down for a moment. I am fairly certain that young Ezra is not fluent in Mando'a.” Ezra shook his head to confirm the man's assumption. “Which means he had to learn the word from somewhere. Why don't we ask him how this started?”

Kanan moved so that Ezra could be fully seen, the boy's head hung low. “I just wanted to compliment her. So I asked Tristan...”

That was all Ursa and Sabine needed to hear. Both of them caught the other's eye, and took off running, yelling in unison, “TRISTAN WREN!”

Kanan sighed, resisting facepalming. Alrich laughed. “A word of advice, young Ezra. Be careful of what you are told by a sibling. It could be a prank.”

“Yeah, and don't piss off a Mandalorian, either...” Ezra sank into a chair, glad that at least _he_ wasn't the target of their rage anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> "Copikla" means "charming" or "cute" in Mando'a... but it's used for babies and animals. From the dictionary's notes (written by the author who came up with the language), "never women unless you want your head ripped off." And that entry made me realize that I *HAD* to write something where Ezra calls Sabine that, unintentionally insulting her!


End file.
